From DE 100 39 147 A1, a dental pressing furnace with a combustion chamber and a muffle accommodated in the combustion chamber with a cavity in the shape of a dental restoration element is known. Inside the combustion chamber, a blank in the form of a ceramic blank accommodated in the muffle can be heated up to a pressing temperature at which the blank becomes viscous, in order to press it into the cavity with the help of a pressing stamp. In order to determine the optimum moment for starting the pressing process, at which the blank has reached the pressing temperature, a thermal element is accommodated in the muffle. Depending on the starting temperature of the dental pressing furnace or the muffle, however, mispresses result from this process time and again.